As network technologies are being adopted in consumer electronics (CE) products such as digital TVs, video recorders, digital still/video cameras, other wireless digital CE devices, etc. to enable these devices to communicate with other like devices in a home network, the network setup process becomes an obstacle for ease of use in these products. This is essentially because network setup is a computer-oriented procedure, which is cumbersome and unfamiliar to most non-technical users.
For example, even when a home has wireless network installed, each time a user adds a new wireless device, the user must undertake the cumbersome setup process to input network configuration. This typically includes typing in network ID and password, sometimes referred to as a service set identifier (SSID) and wired equivalent piracy (WEP) keys, respectively. Although this may be a common process for a PC-based network, as understood herein the following issues arise when the same process is applied to CE products.
A user must have knowledge about the nature and location of network configuration information (e.g., SSID and WEP keys) that is required, as well as knowing when and how to input the information. Also, each network product must have an input/output device such as a keypad to type in the necessary information and to display confirmation. Providing such I/O devices, however, is not practical for many CE products. Moreover, because the user interface or setup menu typically varies from product to product, a non-technical user can become further confused.
Accordingly, with the above in mind users frequently encounter difficulty in connecting new devices to their home networks. As recognized herein, when a user has difficulty completing the setup process, the user typically calls customer support of the manufacturer for assistance. This, however, does not guarantee ease in identifying the cause of the difficulty so that a solution can be quickly provided over the phone, and moreover customer support is costly.